farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Wild West Ranch Chapter 9 Quest
The series was available from until and had # goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Howdy Rancher! We've been having some trouble by the ranch when you were gone. The dry season has kicked in and we're having wild fires all over the place. Can you help out? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' We've had wild fires about here. Luckily everybody is doing well, except our grannary went up in flames and we lost produce. We're going to have a lot of farming to do. '' '' Weather being what it is....I best keep the haybales a little moist. I'll get a water wagon for it. '' Part 2 '' Apparently I'm not the only one having trouble with fires. The town folk have had some trouble as well. We need to help them out! '' '' Well, we've managed to give grain and pies to the folk. We best get the ranch a fire engine too, just in case. '' Part 3 '' It's the weather Rancher! Its really dry. We need to do something about it. I've got an idea. You handle the crops., I'll fix our problem. '' '' Putting a water barrel on a tree and using little pipes, I've managed to create little reservoirs for irrigation and fire fighting. Isnt that great? '' Part 4 '' Our wagon broke an axle going down hill. We'll need to plan to craft new wheels along with the week's harvest. '' '' Well, we just got word from our friends in the next town over that they'll help us with our wild fires problem. '' Part 5 '' Say Rancher. When you're working the fields today, help me get my saddle will you? I have to head over to the next town to see some folks about out fire problem. '' '' Hey there! Did word get back before I did? No? Well good news! Our town will soon have a fire hall! '' Part 6 '' We're making progress. We need some rye, poppy and soup for a little party. Our town is going to have a fire hall soon! '' '' Great work rancher! Our Rye is in great demand at the brewery and the poppy is helping the local doctor make some medicines. '' Part 7 '' Oh Dang! If its not one thing, its another. A skunk has climbed up our water tower and now it can't get down before he hurts himself. Careful not to startle him or you know.... '' '' Well, he's a nice fella! Lucky for him you were around Rancher. '' Part 8 '' Good news Rancher! Our Fire hall is being built. Now we can focus on farming and leave the firemen to keep things from blazing. '' '' Well take a gander at that Fire Hall Rancher. Ain't that beautiful sight? '' Part 9 '' Here's our order for the day Rancher. Sneezeweed for Harlan county and Mistflower for our local market. Lets whip up some saltwater veggies for dinner. '' '' Just like old times eh Rancher? We're really making up for the losses from those fires. '' Part 10 '' Well, the cavalry just arrived Rancher! They're heading south to chart the land. They came here from Harlan county looking for more of our Sneezeweed. '' '' The cavalry platoon left Farmer. They gifted us a mighty fine buffalo in gratitude. My look how strong he is! '' Part 11 '' Roxy is hosting a party at her saloon. A lot of high rollers coming to town. She needs buckeyes for for brews. Lets help out. '' '' Well! Roxy says her party was a huge success. One of them high rollers gifted her a horse and she's giving it to you for all your help. He's a stunning stallion I must say! '' Part 12 '' The Ranch is doing well again thanks to you partner! We've one last task to do before you can ride off again. '' '' Well, it was great to see you again Rancher. Do come visit us on the Ranch sometime. Good luck. '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__